This invention relates to an anode for electrolysis and, more particularly, to a reinforced expandable anode for electrolysis.
A conventional expandable anode is illustrated in FIGS. 1,2 and 3(U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,676). Electrolysis can be operated effectively, at low voltage and with decreased power consumption, by arranging the anode as closely as possible to the cathode.
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a dual anode assembly can be easily installed by initially maintaining an ample distance between each anode B and a cathode E adjacent thereto by means of a clamp piece D. The clamp piece D is initially connected in a restraining engagement with the two opposed end portions of an elastic supporting body C as shown in FIG. 2. The elastic supporting body C is connected to an electrically conductive bar A and the anodes B. Upon removal of the clamp piece D, the elastic supporting body C expands so as to urge and move the anode B outwardly to a position more closely adjacent to the cathodes E, as shown in FIG. 3, so that the electrolysis may be effectively operated.
Anode assemblies of this type have certain drawbacks. Either anode B may be disadvantageously deformed by exteral force because the anode B is unsupported around its end portions as shown in FIG. 3.
Moreover, the electrolyte does not flow smoothly since the electrolyte which, befoe electrolysis, flows downwardly within the electrolytic cell, and which after electrolysis, flows upwardly, is mixed with the gas generated during electrolysis.